


Lo specchio di dama Galadriel

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Dama bianca [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Fantasy, Missing Scene, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Se Eowyn fosse stata la portatrice dell'anello al posto di Frodo, come si sarebbe svolta la scena dello specchio con dama Galadriel?Personaggi: Galadriel, EowynPrompt: non è uno specchio a decidere il mio destino!





	Lo specchio di dama Galadriel

Lo specchio di dama Galadriel  
  


Galadriel sorrise, socchiudendo gli occhi. Le lunghe vesti bianche le aderivano al corpo e i lunghi capelli biondo platino le oscillavano intorno al viso.  Guardò la portatrice dell’anello avanzare verso di lei, i suoi passi risuonavano battendo contro i gradini di marmo. Le fronde degli alberi della foresta intorno a loro frusciavano e in lontananza si sentivano i canti funerari degli elfi.

“Dama Eowyn. Signora dei cavalli, colei che non risente il richiamo del potere” sussurrò con voce suadente la signora degli elfi. La lunga treccia bionda di Eowyn cingeva il capo della signora di Rohan tenuta ferma dalla corona dorata. Il viso diafano era ingrigito e le iridi azzurre erano liquide. Strinse con la mano l’anello, la catenella di ferro intorno al suo collo le arrossò la pelle strofinandosi. Galadriel le indicò con la mano una bacinella di pietra, tenendo le dita affusolate unite.

“Lo specchio ha molto da dirti” mormorò con voce frusciante.  Eowyn si avvicinò alla conca di pietra, piegò il capo e osservò il proprio riflesso deformato nei cerchi concentrici dell’acqua.

Comparve l’immagine di Aragorn, una serie di ferite lunghe e profonde si aprivano sulla sua schiena abbronzata e il sangue ne grondava. I capelli sporchi di terra e di sangue rappreso ricadevano davanti al viso del ramingo dalla barba lunga. Una catena tenuta in mano da un urucaio era collegata a degli anelli di ferro che tenevano stretti i polsi di Aragorn. La sua immagine tremò e l’acqua divenne nera.

Comparve il villaggio di Rohan, i vessilli erano anneriti e da essi si alzava del fumo, le case erano in fiamme e il palazzo del re stava ardendo. L’acqua s’increspò e sulla sua intera superfice comparve un unico incendio. Le fiamme si unirono  al centro diventando il grande occhio, intorno all’iride nera a fessura le lingue di fuoco dorate e vermiglie divampavano. L’anello sfuggì dalla camicia bianca di seta di Eowyn, alcuni bottoni si aprirono lasciandole scoperta una porzione dei seni pallidi. Il cerchio dorato maledetto si avvicinò alla superficie dell’acqua che brillava di rosso e oro, ribollendo.

“Io so cosa stai vedendo perché è anche nella mia mente” disse Galadriel indurendo il tono, socchiudendo gli occhi. Eowyn appoggiò le mani sui bordi di marmo intarsiato, si diede la spinta e con uno strillo cadde all’indietro, finendo seduta sul terreno compatto.

“Quell’anello diventerà un pesante fardello. La compagnia dei nove si scioglierà, il regno degli uomini cadrà e la Terra di Mezzo brucerà” spiegò. Allargò le braccia, alzò il capo e fu avvolta da un alone azzurrino.  I capelli si sollevarono e le ciocche arricciate tremarono, attorcigliandosi su loro stesse. Le iridi le brillarono di blu e si sollevò da terra, emanando energia bluastra.

“Dallo a me, liberati da quel peso, siete condannati”. Aggiunse, alzando la voce. I vestiti le si gonfiarono e le iridi degli occhi divennero nere.

“Al posto di un signore oscuro, avresti una regina!” gridò. Eowyn sguainò la spada e indietreggiò. Alzò l’arma, la luce argentea delle stelle si rifletté sulla lama.

“Non è uno specchio a decidere il mio destino!” urlò. Galadriel rimise i piedi per terra, abbassò le braccia e le luminescenze si spensero. I capelli le ricaddero sulle spalle e ansimò, chiudendo gli occhi, la pelle liscia si riempì di rughe.

“Ho superato la prova, perderò i poteri” sussurrò. La voce le tremò, voltò il capo e i lunghi boccoli biondo platino le oscillarono ai lati dei fianchi.

“Me ne andrò all’ovest” bisbigliò. Eowyn indietreggiò, stringendo l’elsa della spala e corrugò la fronte.

-Elfe. Cosa ci troverà sire Aragorn in loro?- pensò.


End file.
